Saying Goodbye to Wealth
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Narcissa gives up her family and her wealth to be with the man she loves.


**Written For:**

**Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition: **Falcons - Round 2  
Keeper -Write about a character(s) who thrives in luxury and decadence having to live a minimalist life

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - injection

**Hogwarts: **Writing Club  
Disney Challenge Themes 2. Wealth - Write about someone wealthy  
Showtime: 18. As Long As He Needs Me (reprise) - (dialogue) "Right or wrong."

**Hogwarts: **Quarterly Event - Gym  
Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness - Chest Press - Male Character: Severus Snape

**Hogwarts: **April Auction  
Day 9 - Auction 4 - Slytherins: Narcissa Black

**HPFC: **Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Character - Severus, Prompt - Answer

**HPFC: **Pairing Diversity Bootcamp  
NarcissaSeverus, Prompt - Wealth

Betaed by my fabulous teammates Jane, Ari, and Amber.

**Saying Goodbye to Wealth**

Narcissa sits upon a couch made of velvet. Shopping bags litter the floor near her feet as she admires a sparkling diamond necklace.

"It brings out your eyes," Andromeda praises, looking jealously at the intricate diamonds.

"It does, doesn't it?" Narcissa answers with a self-satisfied smile on her face as the light catches on it, making it sparkle even more.

"Narcissa." A male voice comes as a rude injection, disrupting her happy place.

Narcissa does her best to maintain the fantasy, though. "Andi, can you believe Father gave me this gorgeous piece of jewelry as an early birthday present?"

"Of course. Father always gets you everything you want, but with all of the wealth we have—"

"Narcissa!" The male voice is back, this time louder, and this time she can't ignore it.

Her eyes pop open, and they meet a dark obsidian gaze. "Severus?"

"You were dreaming." It's stated so matter-of-factly, but his eyes hold a question in them.

Narcissa sits up and hugs the scratchy blanket to her chest as she stares at a spot on the opposite wall over his shoulder. "Did I look like I was in distress?" she asks, mindlessly pulling at the loose threads of the blanket.

"No," Severus answers, treading carefully.

"Then why did you wake me up? I was having a nice dream."

Severus' face is a mask. "What was it about?"

She throws the blanket away from herself in a huff and stands up. She stalks to the small dresser and pulls out a dress. It isn't a dress made of lace and silk like she is used to. It's a plain cotton dress, meant for an ordinary witch, not one that was born into the Black family. "It was about my beautiful past."

There's silence behind her. She risks a glance over her shoulder, and Severus' face shows his pain before he is able to hide it once again.

Severus shuffles out of the bedroom, and a wave of guilt hits her at once. It's not fair of her to lash out at him. This was her choice, after all.

After putting on the pastel-colored dress, she points the wand at herself, murmuring a charm so her hair will lay flat.

She finds Severus in the kitchen, stirring some sugar in his tea.

"I'm sorry."

He doesn't answer her.

"I don't apologize very often, so you should try to enjoy it," she lightly jokes, hoping to bring a smile to his face.

He sighs. "I can't keep doing this push and pull with you. I thought when you chose me over your family and their money, you were finally at peace with it. You're still pushing me away, though."

Narcissa averts her eyes, looking at the peeling paint on the walls, a feature that would have never been present in the Blacks' properties. "Severus, I know I've been difficult to live with, but you have to understand I'm not used to living so minimally. I used to be able to buy anything I wanted, and now, I'm actually looking for a job."

Severus slams the spoon down in the sink and faces her, his eyes blazing with fiery intensity. "I'm sorry I'm not from an old, noble family like the Malfoys or Potters. I'm sorry I can't keep you in the luxuries you were accustomed to. I do the best I can, though, and my love for you should be enough. If it's not, maybe you should run back to your family and beg them to accept you back into their fold."

Narcissa's heart cracks a little at the pain in his voice. She never meant to hurt; it has just been so hard to deal with everything. "No, Severus. Right or wrong, I love you. I chose you in the end because I couldn't stand the thought of marrying Lucius when it was you that I wanted. I admit I'm a bit spoiled from my childhood, but I know I can't live like that anymore. It's just an adjustment period."

His shoulders slump. "Will I ever be enough for you?"

Narcissa walks to him, her steps slow but without hesitation. She places a hand on his cheek. "The one thing I'm sure of is that I love you. We'll get through this."

Severus pressed his lips to the underside of her wrist. "I hope you're right."

X

Narcissa walks into the house on Spinner's End. "Hello?" she calls, wondering if he's home yet.

Severus comes up from the basement. His hair is greasier than normal from the potions he was brewing for St Mungo's. "How was your day?" he tentatively asks.

Narcissa understands the careful question. The slightest thing might set her off. "It was actually nice. Working at a bookstore is easy, but I love being surrounded by books. When it was slow, I was allowed to read while getting paid for it. And I get a discount on purchases."

"So, you liked it?"

Narcissa smiles. "Yes, I did. A lot more than I thought I was going to actually. And my boss is pretty nice."

He lets out a breath of relief. "I'm glad to hear it."

Narcissa walks over to him and presses a hand against his chest. "How did your interview at Hogwarts go?"

"Don't think Dumbledore is giving me the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, but he seems to want me to teach Potions there."

Narcissa presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I know it's not what you want, but maybe Dumbledore will give you a chance at the other position after you've been at the school for a year or so."

Severus wraps his arms around her, hugging her close. "I wish I could take you out for a fancy dinner to celebrate your first day going well."

She rests her head on his chest. "It's okay. I don't mind staying in with you for a quiet night. It might actually be romantic."

Severus brushes a hand through her blonde hair, twirling the curls around his slender fingers. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too," she returns, listening to his heartbeat and allowing a smile to come to her face.

X

Narcissa wears a simple purple skirt and white blouse under her cream-colored robes as she sits at the breakfast table and opens the Daily Prophet. In the society section, there is a full page announcement.

_**Lucius Malfoy Marries Josephine Yaxley**_

She stares at the photograph of the couple. Lucius isn't smiling, but his arm is wrapped possessively around Josephine. The witch in question wears a haughty expression as if she's saying she's won.

"That could have been you," Severus says from the doorway.

She puts the newspaper down and looks at Severus. "It was my choice."

"Josephine will never have to work a day in her life. She'll be a lady of leisure, going to parties and shopping all day. Her life will be easy."

"But she'll never experience true love."

Severus takes a step forward. "So, are you telling me you have no regrets?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. I made my choice. How could I regret it?"

Severus places his hand on her shoulders and rubs them with strong fingers. She moans as he kneads her muscles.

"You know, I don't have to be at work for another three hours. Maybe we should go back to bed for a bit?"

He bends down and kisses her neck. "Very tempting."

She grips his hand and stands up, forgetting about the announcement and the picture of the witch with the ostentatious ring and the gloating smirk. "Let's go."

Severus allows himself to be dragged to their bedroom. And he can't help but wear a wide smile for the rest of the day.

XX

(word count: 1,296)


End file.
